community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Study Group
Summary Group history Season One In the study group's first year they are taking Spanish. Over the year we see the strong bonds that form between each of them. Jeff and Britta's flirtation continues. Troy and Abed's friendship start what will become an epic bromance and the beginnings of another possible romance is laid out as another one ends. As their freshmen year continues, the group take on the school bully and his minions, form a chicken finger mafia, participate in the campus destroying first paintball assassination game. The semester concludes with The Tranny Dance where a love triangle ends with a shocking romantic cliffhanger. Season Two In the study group's second year they are taking Anthropology together. Jeff deals with the consequences of his actions at the Tranny Dance which leads repercussions for him throughout this semester. Pierce gets into an accident, breaking his legs. He grows dependent on painkillers and becomes alienated from the study group. His increasingly nasty behavior causes them to exclude him from their activities. The other members of the group secretly took a vote about whether they'd include him in the group next year, and only Annie voted to keep him in; by the end of the semester, the other group members have reconsidered and are willing to let him back in the group, but Pierce claims he's not interested in staying. Season Three The study group's third year at school sees them taking Biology together. Several overlapping story lines take place as Troy is recruited by the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School, Abed slowly starts losing his grip on reality, Jeff begins therapy to deal with his father issues, Britta declares her major to be psychology, Annie moves out of Dildopolis and into Troy and Abed's apartment, and Pierce and Shirley become business partners. The end of the year concludes with the group being blamed for a cafeteria riot and being expelled from school due to Ben Chang's machinations. Chang takes over the school and the group works together to take his regime down, clear their names and be reinstated at school. Season Four The study group's senior year together at Greendale sees Jeff on track to graduate early, Troy and Britta's relationship slowly progressing, Annie deciding to switch majors, Shirley and Pierce's sandwich shop still in operation and Abed worried about this being the end of the study group's friendship. They are also beset by external obstacles including the returning German exchange students, a tough new History professor, and the return of Ben Chang to the Greendale campus. Season Five After graduating, the study group returned to Greendale, sans Pierce, when summoned by Abed to join Jeff's fictitious "Save Greendale Committee". When they realize that their lives haven't turned out well since leaving, everybody decides to re-enrol while Jeff accepts a teaching position. The study group was forced to deal with the departure of two of their members; Pierce unexpectedly passed away and Troy left when he was bequeathed the bulk of Pierce's estate with the stipulation that he completed a sailing trip around the world. The study group unofficially comes to an end and the remaining members formed an actual "Save Greendale Committee" with Professor Buzz Hickey, Ben Chang, and Ian Duncan joining them. Members Community s2 joe mchale 004 595.jpg| 'Jeff Winger' A snarky, glib disbarred lawyer who was looking for an easy degree. He is the de facto leader of the group. After graduating and briefly returning to practicing Law, he went back to Greendale and accepted a teaching position at the school. |link=Jeff Community s2 gillian jacobs 005 595.jpg| 'Britta Perry' A feminist liberal activist who returned to school in order to get her life back on track. She chose Psychology as her major and is considered the "buzzkill" of the group. She has been romantically linked to both Jeff and Troy.|link=Britta Community s2 alison brie 006 595.jpg| 'Annie Edison' A straight-laced student and former prescription drug addict. She is the youngest and most studious member of the group. She was studying to be a hospital administrator but changed her major to Forensics. Community s2 donald glover 005 595.jpg| 'Troy Barnes' A former high school football star quarterback. He renounced his former jock attitude and embraced his nerdy side thanks to his friendship with Abed. After graduation and brief reunion with the study group he left Greendale. He went on a sailing trip around the world with Levar Burton to inherit Pierce's fortune. Community s2 danny pudi 007 595.jpg| 'Abed Nadir' Palestinian/Polish-American pop-culture junkie who aspires to become a director and is currently taking film directing classes. He treats life and the group as if they were part of a sitcom.|link=Abed Community s2 yvette nicole brown 003 595.jpg| 'Shirley Bennett' A mother of three and vocal Christian going to school to take business courses. She owns and operates a sandwich shop in the school cafeteria which was Pierce helped finance. Community s2 chevy chase 007 595.jpg| 'Pierce Hawthorne' A millionaire on a late-in-life voyage of self-discovery. Pierce was considered the most offensive member of the group and had been kicked out a few times. He graduated in 2013 and was later banned from Greendale for sexual harassment. Not long afterwards he passed away and left some personal bequethals to the study group. Study group member candidates The following are students who have tried to join the group but have been turned away for one reason or another: Pairings The group often splits up into specific pairings, some are seen more often then others. Gillianjoelmchale271.jpg| 'Jeff and Britta' Snarky, cynical and jaded hipsters who were lovers for a time. 3X17 Promo Photo4.jpg| 'Troy and Abed' The bromance for the ages. |link=Troy and Abed Jeff and Annie.jpg| 'Jeff and Annie' Opposites attract with this good girl/bad boy, May/December relationship. |link=Jeff and Annie Troy and Britta.png| 'Troy and Britta' Former dance partners and lovers now just friends. |link=Troy and Britta Annie-and-abed.png| 'Annie and Abed' Similar control freaks and role playing buddies. |link=Annie and Abed Jeff and Shirley.png| 'Jeff and Shirley' Gossip buddies with a recently discovered shared childhood past which had a profound affect on both of them. |link=Jeff and Shirley Pierce and Shirley.jpg| 'Shirley and Pierce' Business partners and the senior members of the study group. |link=Shirley and Pierce Annie and Britta edit.jpg| 'Britta and Annie' Big sis and little sis.|link=Jeff and Shirley Annie and Pierce.jpg| 'Pierce and Annie' His favorite member of the study group, her favorite oldest member of the study group. |link=Pierce and Annie 4X7 Jeff and Pierce.jpg| 'Jeff and Pierce' Best friends or best enemies? |link=Pierce and Annie Jeff and Abed.jpg| 'Jeff and Abed' The law firm of Seacrest and Slumdog. |link=Jeff and Abed Jeff and Troy 2.jpg| 'Jeff and Troy' Trampoline buddies. Alternate versions of the study group Infected study group Zombie Jeff.jpg| '''Infected Jeff' Zombie Shirley.jpg| Infected Shirley Zombie Abed.jpg| Infected Abed Zombie Troy.jpg| Infected Troy Zombie Britta.jpg| Infected Britta Zombie Pierce.jpg| Infected Pierce Zombie Annie.jpg| Infected Annie Christmas toys Christmas_abed.jpg| Abed Jeff in the box.jpg| Jeff-in-the-box |link=Jeff-in-the-box Baby Shirley.jpg| Baby Doll Shirley |link=Baby Doll Shirley BallerAnnie.jpg| Ballerannie |link=Ballerannie Troy Soldier.png| Troy Soldier |link=Troy Soldier Britta Bot.jpg| Britta Bot |link=Britta Bot Teddy Pierce.png| Teddy Pierce |link=Teddy Pierce "Jeff Winger in...An Important Lesson" Deans cartoon jeff.jpg| Jeff Deans cartoon britta.jpg| Britta Deans cartoon abed.jpg| Abed Deans cartoon shirley.jpg| Shirley Deans cartoon annie.jpg| Annie Deans cartoon pierce.jpg| Pierce 2x21-Cartoon_Troy.jpg| Troy Evil Study Group Sneering Evil Abed.jpg| Evil Abed Reformed evil strategist. |link=Evil Abed Evil Jeff.jpg| Evil Jeff Evil leader. |link=Evil Jeff Evil Annie.jpg| Evil Annie Evil psycho. |link= Evil Britta.jpg| Evil Britta Evil Blue Streak. |link=Evil Britta Evil Troy.jpg| Evil Troy Voice of Doom. |link=Evil Troy Evil Shirley.jpg| Evil Shirley Evil drunk. |link=Evil Shirley Evil Pierce.jpg| Evil Pierce Evil ex-C.E.O. |link=Evil Pierce Video game avatars Hawkthorne Pierce.jpg| Pierce Hawkthorne Jeff.jpg| Jeff Hawkthorne Abed.jpg| Abed Hawkthorne Britta.jpg| Britta Hawkthorne Troy.jpg| Troy Hawkthorne Shirley.jpg| Shirley Hawkthorne Annie.jpg| Annie Greendale Babies Baby Abed.jpg| Baby Abed Always imagining new adventures for the babies to have. Baby Jeff.jpg| Baby Jeff Always seen working out with weights. Baby Annie.jpg| Baby Annie Always seen playing with crayons. Baby Britta.jpg| Baby Britta Always seen pounding a toy police car with a hammer. |link=Evil Britta Baby Troy.jpg| Baby Troy Always seen playing with a toy football. |link=Evil Troy Cartoon baby Shirley.jpg| Baby Shirley Always seen using the easy bake oven. Baby Pierce.jpg| Baby Pierce Always seen obsessing over boobs. Puppet Study group Puppet Jeff.jpg| Puppet Jeff Most terrible secret: Once dated the woman of his dreams but his fear of becoming his father caused him to bail on her and her son. Puppet Britta.jpg| Puppet Britta Most terrible secret: Has never voted in any political election. Puppet Abed.jpg| Puppet Abed Most terrible secret: Didn't reveal any secret. Puppet Pierce.jpg| Puppet Pierce Most terrible secret: Never had sex with in an airplane restroom, they just fooled around a bit on her tour bus. Puppet Shirley.jpg| Puppet Shirley Most terrible secret: Thought she saw her husband canoodling with another lady again and left her children at a grocery store to follow him. Puppet Annie.jpg| Puppet Annie Most terrible secret: Let Professor Noel Cornwallis rub her feet to get answers to a history test. Puppet Troy.jpg| Puppet Troy Most terrible secret: Burned an ant hill which started the Greendale fire of '03 that ended up ruining 55 acres of land. Trivia Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Annie Edison Category:Troy Barnes Category:Abed Nadir Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Community Characters Category:Groups Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters